The Third Wheel
by Eliton Banage
Summary: everybody knows that a human raised by a dragon has the potential to become a dragon slayer, but what would become of them if they didnt


Prologue

_Drip_

"oh great, now its gonna rain" Kisuke grumbled to himself.  
_Drip_

Despite the rain, Kisuke realized hes was in a good mood.

"well that's rare" he chuckled pulling up his hood. He had been walking down the road to magnolia, when out of the blue, a storm had blown up from the sea. He didn't mind though, the rain made his objective easier, he would be able to approach head on now, rather then taking an obscure route through the cities many alleyways. As he walked into the town, he realized just how big the city had gotten since he had last been here, almost fourteen years ago. "at least the layout is still relatively the same" he mumbled. Since that day fourteen years ago, had not been to this part of the continent, so everything was new and loudly colorful to him. He hadn't known what to expect coming back here, "that it would be as gray and cold as me" he thought to himself. Everything was so bright and alive, even in the rain. It made his blood boil. This place had been the reason, the reason that he was alone, that he had been left behind. But now he knew. The person who left him was here. Time to ask some questions. As he was walking along the edge of the river that cut the city in two, he heard some one call out "hey kid, watch you step, its dangerous!" then quietly, as if he wasn't supposed to hear "now Lucy has got everyone else doing it"  
Kisuke smiled, those words were confirmation that he was in the right place. He was still smiling as he walked, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was the smile of a mind about to break. He began to laugh as he mounted a set of stairs, madness clearly obvious on his face. "almost there now" he consoled himself "so close" Pausing at the top of the stairs to compose himself "better the world didn't know the extent of my pain" he looked down over the city, admiring the view from the top, still smiling half madly. He turned and began the short walk from the stairs to the front door of Fairy Tail's guild hall. Cautiously, he put his hand on the door and pressed slightly, so he continued the movement and stepped into the spacious front room. "_what a small crowd" _he thought to himself . Quickly taking a head count as he walked towards the front bar, keeping his face hidden in the shadows of his hood. Halfway across the room, the one with the red spiky hair, obviously fuming on the inside, looked down at Kisuke "Don't you know its rude to wear a hat inside" to which without breaking stride, Kisuke replied "Don't you know its rude to insult customers, and its not a hat" the last part set the guy blazing, literally. "_interesting, id better watch out for that one" _Kisuke smiled in his little shadow  
the woman in armor walked up to the bar as Kisuke got there, he noted how she put herself between the hot head and himself.  
The white haired woman behind the bar turned and asked "what can i get you?" and smiled  
Kisuke lost his train of thought for a second, she had been so nice to him, despite him being an outsider  
"just anything to drink, please" she nodded, and promptly went out into the back room.  
He sighed "you have no idea i walked to get here" he said to the armor chick, pulling his hood back and letting his medium length, black hair fall out. He heard the hot looking blonde in the corner gasp as she saw his scar. He hated those reactions, it made it itch. That same scar had been a wound taken in a fight against on of the dark guilds masters, he couldn't t recall the name. Her reaction to his scar set his blood boiling even higher, but he held himself in. The bar tender returned with what looked to be a glass of ice water. "here you go, and this is on the house"  
Kisuke laughed " is that because its raining?" he asked and the bartender laughed to, even the armor chick snickered a bit. He picked up the cup and and tipped it back, draining it one go. "my compliments to the house " he proclaimed  
"now that that's taken care of . . " he began  
"why did you come here?" the armor chick asked  
"ahh that's a nice name, my name is Kisuke, Kisuke Hozuki" he said clearly  
she looked taken back by this statement "what?" he asked "Inst it customary in this country to give your name in introduction to another?" he asked smiling, he had been told once that his eyes were, almost hypnotic, if you looked to long. Since that day he had endeavored to make full use of this trait, it was nice offset to his fighting style.  
"I . . . Uh . . " she closed her eyes "ahem, my name is Erza Scarlet"  
"nice to meet you Erza, now to answer your question, I'm here looking for a certain someone"  
"and who the hell is that, you arrogant prick!" spiky head shouted  
Kisuke stood, turned and looked armor chick in the eyes " Where might i find Wendy Marvel?"


End file.
